Smoke
by Selyluna
Summary: A veces el tiempo y el espacio colapsan para mostrarte algo que te estabas perdiendo. La pipa de Sherlock ayuda. Traducción.


La historia no me pertenece, yo me limité a traducirla. Historia escrita por **lifeonmars**, que me ha dado permiso para traducir sus historias. Disfrutad.

_**Smoke**_

Es la última hora del turno de John, y va tarde: un paciente más, después papeleo. Cogerá comida para llevar en su vuelta a casa. Sherlock querrá curry; John quiere Chino. John lo está comprando. Será Chino.

John coge su teléfono. _Esta noche chino, _escribe. _Qué es lo que_

Su teléfono zumba abruptamente. John ni siquiera mira el nombre; es Sherlock, debe serlo, llamando para quejarse por la tardanza de la cena. John desliza un pulgar sobre la pantalla manchada.

''Lo siento, ha sido un día largo, estaré en casa en media hora. Si tiene mucho hambre llama para que lo lleven a casa, ¿De acuerdo, Sherlock?''

"¿John?"

La voz en el otro lado es femenina, ansiosa, y distintivamente no la profunda voz de barítono del compañero de piso de John.

''S-si. ¿Hola? Soy John Watson.'' John toquetea su teléfono pero no reconoce el número.

"Hola, siento mucho molestarte, ¿eres el hermano de Harry? Soy Kate Whitney, una amiga suya, ¿creo que nos conocimos el año pasado?'' Hay un sonido alto, indistintivo aturdiendo el sonido de la línea - ¿un restaurante o un pub? John no puede decirlo.

"Si, vale, hola. Lo siento, pensaba que eras mi compañero de piso.''

"Mira, odio tener que molestarte, pero Harry ha salido conmigo, y no está -er, no está bien -'' En ese momento un repiqueteo fuerte de una risa casi interrumpe la llamada; entonces hay un sonido de garrapateo: ''Lo siento. ¡Silencio, Harry! John - me estaba preguntando, si estás disponible, si podrías venir y recogerla, todos tenemos entradas para un espectáculo luego pero quizás sería mejor si Harry - ¡Ssssh! - si Harry fuera a casa en su lugar.'' Una pausa. La llevaríamos uno de nosotros pero no tendríamos tiempo para llegar al espectáculo a tiempo. Pero si es inconveniente -''

Jesús. John había hecho su parte de llevar a Harry a casa después de las fiestas, pero no desde hace un par de años por lo menos. Espera sinceramente que esto sea una ocurrencia anormal y no el inicio de una nueva sesión de juergas horribles por parte de Harry, porque si lo es - John está reajustando mentalmente los próximos treinta minutos: pedir a Wallace que tome al último paciente, retrasar el papeleo hasta el Lunes, llamar a Sherlock y decirle que ordene un jodido curry -

''Si, no, puedo hacerlo. Puedo estar ahí, ¿Kate, verdad? Kate, sólo mándame la dirección, ¿vale? ¿Donde estáis?''

La dirección está en algún lugar del Sureste de Londres, y diez minutos después John está atravesando la ciudad en un taxi y debiendo al Dr. Wallace un gran favor. Sherlock no está contestando a su teléfono. Vale. Entonces le mandará un mensaje.

_Problema familiar. Recogiendo a Harry al otro lado de la ciudad. ¿Puedes pedir comida para llevar? JW_

Las luces borrosas de las ciudad pasan las ventanas manchadas del taxi y John intenta no pensar en el estado en el que debe estar Harry para que sus amigos le llamen para ir a recogerla a esta hora. John tenía el último turno, pero no son ni las siete aún -

_No necesito comida. SH_

John gira los ojos. ''Muchas gracias, Sherlock'', murmura. Por supuesto, nunca se le ocurriría a Sherlock que John, al contrario que Sherlock, necesita realmente consumir comida más de una vez cada dos días. Sin embargo, esto significa que Sherlock está probablemente con un caso. John se da cuenta de que si Sherlock estuviera en casa, hubiera mandado mensajes cada cinco minutos empezando a las seis p.m. preguntando si John cogería curry. Y leche en Tesco. Y salchichas. Y algún modelo de bombilla oscura que John nunca encontraría en Tesco ni después de buscar veinte minutos seguidos.

Cuando el taxi finalmente llega a la dirección del móvil de John sale sólo para ser asaltado por ruido. Hay personas saliendo a trompicones de la puerta de un club que John sólo puede imaginar es del que su hermana necesita ser llevada lejos. Una docena de fiesteros están fumando un pitillo afuera en la acera, y mientras John camina enérgicamente hacia la entrada capta una fragancia distintiva en el aire y corrige ese pensamiento: están fumando porros. Fantástico. La hierba y Harry no se mezclan bien. La última vez que John puede decir que Harry estuviera drogada fue la vez que se quedó dormida en el Metro sin su camiseta. Gracias a Dios no había presenciado ese particular incidente, pero había oído algo por parte de Clara.

John se abre camino hacia la concurrida puerta y hacia la cacofonía de lo que sea que este club aleatorio sea. Música alta, olor a bebidas alcohólicas, más humo, luces tenues. Mesas. Una pista de baile. Se siente como si tuviera mil años de edad en su camisa de trabajo arrugada y los pantalones y los zapatos cómodos. Maldita Harry y su extraordinario talento para la auto-destrucción.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que una mujer vagamente familiar de la edad de Harry - una morena de ojos saltones, que sería bonita pero se ha pasado un poco con el lápiz de ojos - tenga su mano en el antebrazo de John. John imagina que es jodidamente fácil de reconocer en este sitio.

"¿John?"

''¿Kate?'' Ella asiente, empieza a llevarle de vuelta a una de las cabinas al fondo del club, hablando alto para ser oída por encima del estruendo. ''Muchísimas gracias por venir, ella está por aquí, creo que estará bien pero no parece que pueda ir al concierto...''

"Está bien,'' dice John distraídamente, y por lo menos ya ha visto a Harry, tirada en la esquina de una cabina con otras cuantas mujeres que John reconoce como amigas suyas. Afganistán ha envejecido a John inmensamente, lo sabe, pero sigue siendo raro mirar a Harry y pensar lo joven que sigue pareciendo, incluso cuando sólo se llevan unos pocos años. No se parecen, no realmente: tiene el pelo liso y de color arena de John y una forma vagamente parecida de la nariz, pero está sonrojada y riendo, con la vista nublada, una completa ruina en este momento. Sería casi posible confundirla con una estudiante universitaria si no fuera por unos pelos grises en su corto pelo al estilo bob.

Harry ve a John, pero la lleva un minuto entero para _verle _realmente. Kate sigue balbuceando disculpas.

''Tomamos bastante vino con la cena, y tenemos que irnos al concierto en unos minutos, así que paramos aquí para -'' Mira a John como para recordarse a sí misma que es el hermano de Harry, y no su padre - ''para pillar una bolsa para fumar, para el concierto, sabes, y tomamos un poco para probarlo, y el resto de nosotros estábamos bien pero Harry solo...'' Señala sin poder hacer nada. ''No sé que está mal, casi se duerme hace un minuto.''

"Si, puedo verlo. Gracias. A veces con la hierba, esto...le ocurre a Harry.''

Los amigos de Harry asienten hacia él a modo de saludo, comenzando a deslizarse fuera de la cabina. Todos tienen los ojos rojos, sonriendo vagamente, pero claramente todavía coherentes.

''Lo siento, Harry,'' dice uno, y esto estalla en un coro. ''Lo siento amor.'' ''Vete a casa y duerme, ¿vale?'' ''Saldremos el siguiente fin de semana.''

"Hasta luego,'' murmura Harry mientras John se desliza en la cabina a su lado.

Kate aprieta el brazo de John otra vez. ''Gracias'', dice. ''Tenemos que correr. Lo siento.''

''Nos vemos. Disfrutad del concierto.''

"Lo haremos.''

John no es Sherlock, pero cuando se trata de Harry, es agudamente observador. Esto, por lo menos, es su área de especialización. Golpea suavemente su hombro hasta que le mira directamente a la cara, y la historia de su tarde es obvia. Kate tiene razón: vino rojo, y marihuana, y probablemente dos o tres bebidas en casa antes de que se encontró con sus amigos. La parte perdida de la ecuación. Ginebra y tónica, si conoce a Harry, y la última probablemente sería doble. Pero el la marihuana la que hace que parezca chiflada como esto, extremidades sueltas y ridícula. La marihuana estaría bien por si sola, quizás, pero Harry nunca prueba nada sin una ronda de bebidas. O tres.

''Tú,'' insulta. ''Alguien te ha llamado. Kate. Me dijo que me callara.''

"Yep,'' dice John. ''Has fumado. Ya sabe lo que pasa cuando haces eso.''

"Supongo.'' Los ojos de Harry pierden enfoque; parpadea. ''Todos han fumado un poco.''

"Si, bueno, tú no eres todos,'' dice John, y Harry se está volviendo flácida contra él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Descanso aquí,'' murmura. ''Estaré bien enun minnuto.''

"Nope,'' dice John, rodeándola con un brazo y deslizando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Ella bufa y le da una palmada. ''Nope, hora de ir a casa. De pie ahora.''

"''Bastardo,'' murmura Harry.

"Yep,'' dice John. ''Arriba que vas.'' Levanta a Harry, esperando que pueda mantenerse medianamente. No va a pasar de llevarla al etilo bombero sobre su hombro - lo ha hecho antes - pero espera por Dios que no tenga que hacerlo en un club atestado de gente. Está todavía más lleno de lo que estaba hace unos minutos, y el camino a la salida está muy concurrido. John recorre con la mirada la pared más cercana a su cubículo: si. Salida de emergencia. Empieza a llevar a Harry hacia la puerta.

"Dejamee, puedo andar.'' Harry intenta escaparse de su agarre, tropieza.

"Harry, maldita sea, sólo -''

"John, vettee, tú _caracul _-''

"¿John?"

John reconocería esa voz profunda, retumbante y con un tinte de fumador en cualquier lado, pero está completamente seguro de que no la esperaba aquí. Su primer pensamiento es que su subconsciente tiene su propia identidad ahora y le está hablando con la voz de Sherlock. Cualquier otra posibilidad parece una locura. No ve a Sherlock por ninguna parte, Sherlock sobresaldría de este club desde una milla, justo como John -

Hay un movimiento en la cabina que está a su lado y un hombre se levanta para bloquearles el paso. John no había prestado mucha atención a los ocupantes de otras cabinas - la que está a su lado, la última vez que miró, estaba lleno de bloques con chaquetas de motorista y brazos tatuados, con pinta ácida. Como el resto de los hombres en la cabina, este hombre es alto, hombros anchos, en una pesada chaqueta de cuero, con rebelde pelo negro y sorprendentes ojos claros -

''Jesucristo,'' dice John.

Este hombre no se parece para nada a Sherlock, no se mueve para nada como Sherlock. Parece que es veinte kilos más pesado, claramente tiene una moto aparcada en algún lugar y esto cosa de la mente de John que le juega bromas, ¿verdad? Había algo en ese marihuana, seguramente. John se pregunta si es posible alucinar sin haber inhalado realmente la droga en cuestión.

El hombre se gira hacia sus compañeros y su voz es hosca, un acento de la clase obrera. ''Ta, tú bárbaro. Me largo. Boone, llámame.''

''Hasta luego, Martin.''

El hombre se gira de nuevo hacia John, asiente, y se larga por la puerta trasera en sus pesada botas negras. John se da cuenta de repente de que Harry está tirada sobre su hombro otra vez, casi babeando, y cambia su peso con un tirón dirigiéndose sin gracia hacia la puerta trasera.

El hombre les está esperando cuando tropiezan a través de la puerta. En un movimiento les alcanza, toma el otro brazo de Harry, dobla sus rodillas para tomar la mitad de su peso. ''Por aquí,'' dice, y _es _ Sherlock, y de alguna manera el otro hombre se ha ido y es enteramente Sherlock después de todo.

Lo que es imposible.

John recupera el uso de su cerebro y las palabras salen mientras se apresuran por el callejón, Harry se tambalea entre ellos como una muñeca a tamaño real cómicamente inquietante.

''Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock, ¿qué _cojones _estás haciendo aquí?''

"Podría preguntarte la misma pregunta,'' dice Sherlock, guiándoles callejón abajo y hacia la calle principal. Deja caer el brazo de Harry, la mira, una mirada rápida de arriba abajo. ''Buenas tardes, Harry.''

"Hmmff.'' Harry casi se ha desmayado en este punto; John la está sujetando casi completamente. Sherlock camina hacia la calle y alza un brazo a la par que un taxi para casi automáticamente. Sin preguntas. Definitivamente Sherlock.

"¿Me has _seguido_?''

"Dios, no. Estoy con un caso. Aquí vamos, entonces,'' dice Sherlock, entrando al taxi y agarrando el brazo de Harry de nuevo; hay un incómodo reajuste de brazos y piernas hasta que Harry está acomodada en el asiento entre ellos, John dice la dirección de Harry mientras el taxista arranca. Harry está roncando ahora, ruidosamente, y Sherlock la mira.

"¿Está bien?''

"En realidad no,'' dice John, ''pero estará bien después de que lo expulse durmiendo. Un mal cálculo por su parte. No puede manejar marihuana y alcohol en ninguna combinación.''

"Ah."

John le mira y los ojos de Sherlock está arrugados en las esquinas. Y ligeramente nublados. Un pensamiento se le pasa a John por la cabeza que envía un pico frío de miedo por su pecho. ''¿Estás _drogado_?'' susurra. ''¿Has salido para -''

''No es lo que piensas,'' dice Sherlock en voz baja.

"Vale.''

"Pero si. Un poco.''

John le mira boquiabierto. ''Sherlock -''

Sherlock le da una mirada perpleja. La mirada de _John, idiota. _''No drogado como eso, no seas tonto. Nada fuerte.''

''¿Has fumado?''

"Un poco,'' dice Sherlock, y la esquina de su boca sube, y se gira para mirar por la ventana. ''Es bastante fácil decir porqué estaba _tú_ en el club, sabía que ibas a recoger a tu hermana en algún lado, pero debo admitir, es increíble que Harry estuviera en ese en particular, dado que había planeado un encuentro allí hace dos noches.''

"Ella no está relacionada con nada -''

"Dios no. Solo una coincidencia, por lo que parece. Una pequeña sacudida del destino. El tiempo y el espacio cruzando sus caminos. Para suerte de ambos.''

Harry se mueve y se cae para dormitar en el hombro de la chaqueta de cuero de Sherlock. Una sacudida del universo. Sherlock _está _drogado.

''Mi vida es jodidamente rara,'' dice John de manera casual.

* * *

><p>Una hora después ya habían llevado a Harry a su piso, y había estado lo suficientemente coherente como para avergonzarse de que John y Sherlock casi tuvieran que cogerla para que subiera las escaleras. John la hace beber medio vaso de agua y la deja con un paracetamol y estrictas instrucciones de llamarlo por la mañana.<p>

''Estoy bien, _doctor,_'' le asegura, ahora despierta, apoyándose en la puerta. ''Voy a ir a dormir.'' Sus ojos, todavía nublados, están arrepentidos. ''Lo siento, John. Soy una idiota.''

"Está bien, Harry. Sólo ten cuidado la próxima vez.'' Habrá una próxima vez, desafortunadamente. John conoce a su hermana. No sirve de nada pretender otra cosa.

"Cierto.'' Harry mira a Sherlock, que les está mirando silenciosamente. ''Gracias por venir, Sherlock. John tiene a un gran amigo, apareciendo para ayudarle a llevar a su hermana a través de la ciudad.''

Sherlock sonríe. ''No es ningún problema. Buenas noches, Harry.''

* * *

><p>El viaje en taxi de vuelta a Baker Street es dichosamente breve y sin tráfico, y mientras entran deprisa al piso John ha olvidado lo suficiente como para ser sorprendido una vez más por las pesadas botas negras de Sherlock y la chaqueta de motorista que maraca sus hombros en una ilusión convincente de anchura. Es casi imposible decir que debajo está la delgada, refinada figura de un detective consultor. John siente algo cálido curvarse en su estómago. Sólo Sherlock.<p>

John colapsa sin gracia en el sofá mientras Sherlock cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. Está cerca de desmayarse por el hambre.

''Casa. Gracias a Dios. No creo que pueda moverme.''

Sherlock se quita la chaqueta extraña, lanzándola sobre su sillón. Está llevando una camiseta negra, unos pantalones negros pitillo, y guantes de cuero, y hay oscuras, ondulantes líneas desplazándose sobre los a primera vista bíceps y antebrazos desnudos. John mira. Sherlock atrapa su mirada, sonríe, se saca un guante. Empieza a toquetear algo en una de sus muñecas y saca lo que parece ser una media de su brazo. Las marcas salen con ello.

''No pensarías en serio que me haría un tatuaje por un caso.''

"Lo pensé, la verdad,'' dice John. ''No me extrañaría nada.''

''Chorradas. Podría interferir con el siguiente.''

John se carcajea. ''Buen punto.'' Duda. ''¿Has acabado por esta noche? ¿No vas a salir otra vez?''

''Un callejón sin salida, en realidad,'' dice Sherlock. ''Hay una cepa contaminada de heroína moviéndose por Londres, Lestrade no puede decir si las últimas dos sobredosis han sido accidentales o es obra de alguien que administra deliberadamente esta droga contaminada. Desafortunadamente mis contactos usuales no tienen ninguna información sobre la heroína o quien la está administrando. ¿Hambriento?'' Sherlock se saca la segunda media de tatuajes, saca su teléfono del bolsillo. ''A domicilio.''

John registra esto, pero la información apenas se apodera de él; el hambre gana al instinto de hacer preguntas adicionales. ''Me muero de hambre.'' Se sienta, se quita los zapatos. ''Harry ha acabado conmigo. Podría venirme bien un trago, para ser honesto.''

''No puedo ayudar en eso,'' dice Sherlock, y después mira a John. Algo perverso y maravilloso ilumina la profundidad de sus ojos pálidos. Esta mirada rara de Sherlock es la favorita de John; John sabe que es probable que nade más en el mundo la haya visto. Esta es la mirada que le da antes de que corran por un callejón trasero, antes de que entren en un edificio abandonado, antes de de que le robe algo a Lestrade y se lo deje saber a John sin decir una palabra.

John sonríe ampliamente. ''¿Qué?''

Sherlock guarda su teléfono, recoge la chaqueta de cuero y busca en sus bolsillos antes de sacar una bolsa de plástico enrollada. Se la tira a John, que la coge con una mano. Es una bolsa llena de lo que parece ser un muy denso, pegajoso, cannabis verde brillante. Finos pelos rojizos están cosidos a través de ello; las hojas son pesadas con pequeños cristales. John no ha sujetado una bolsa como esta desde su último viaje a Ámsterdam con la universidad. Siente como sus cejas se elevan hacia el nacimiento de su cabello.

''Sherlock, ¿para que es esto exactamente?''

Sherlock se cae en su sillón, saca su teléfono de nuevo. ''¿Curry? No, Chino. Quieres Chino.'' Llama. ''Pensaba que tenías más conocimiento que esto, John. Sabes perfectamente bien para qué es. Si, hola. Un pedido de carne de vaca con fideos de trigo. Arroz frito de camarón. Pollo de sésamo. John, ¿vas a querer rollos de huevo? El 221B de Baker Street. ¿Media hora?

John gira la bolsa de hierba entre sus dedos. Se siente como si su cerebro se moviera a paso de tortuga a través del tráfico en una hora punta. Sherlock ha estado en un club, ha estado de incógnito, todo esto podría pasar por algo normal en la vida no-tan-normal de John. Pero el hecho de que Sherlock haya venido a casa con un cuarto de onza de encantadora marihuana y se la haya lanzado a John como si fuera un bolígrafo, o un manojo de llaves -

Sherlock ha acabado con el teléfono, arqueando una ceja socarronamente hacia John. ''¿Algún problema?''

''No,'' dice John alegremente, sacudiendo su cabeza. ''No, solo - sorprendido.''

"Normalmente no compro nada,'' dice Sherlock, estudiando a John. ''Pero me he temido que uno de mis contactos sospechaba de mis motivaciones. Tenía que comprarle algo para calmarle.'' Junta sus dedos. ''Y has tenido una noche dura. Un cálculo sencillo.''

Algo hace click en su sitio en la mente de John; algo cálido, inesperado. Pequeños trozos de la tarde: Sherlock tomando el brazo de Harry, sin hacer preguntas. Un indicio de auténtica preocupación: Sherlock mirando a Harry, mirando a _John. _Pedir Chino, no curry. Sherlock, al contrario de lo que parece, es la única persona en el mundo que puede acercarse a adivinar como se siente John ahora. La única persona cuya presencia John puede tolerar después de un largo día de trabajo y de rescatar a su hermana borracha.

Más que eso. La manera en que se sintió John mientras ambos subían las escaleras, cerrando la puerta, de vuelta en el piso. Está completamente relajado, aquí con Sherlock. Está en casa. Harry es su familia, pero la familia dejó de estar en casa hace décadas para John. No está seguro de si ha tenido un hogar real por años. Una casa, un piso - esos si. ¿Pero un hogar?

El hogar está aquí, escribiendo en el portátil, con Sherlock asomándose por encima de su hombro. El hogar es aparentemente comida china y tele basura y el sonido de un violín. El hogar es cualquier loca aventura que Sherlock pueda soñar.

El hogar es, extrañamente suficiente, con Sherlock.

John sonríe. Se siente casi mareado, como la mañana de Navidad. Sentándose con Sherlock en el piso y hacer algo extraño y ligeramente estúpido es exactamente, precisamente lo que quiere hacer ahora mismo.

Lo mejor de esto es que Sherlock de alguna manera lo sabe.

''Eso es en realidad - er. Bueno. Gracias. Creo.''

Sherlock alza ambas cejas, sonríe de vuelta. ''Para nada.'' Se levanta, empieza a hurgar en la estantería, escaneando el manto de la chimenea. ¿Has visto mi pantufla?''

''Se te han acabado los cigarros.''

"Si, bien visto. No. La _otra _pantufla.''

"¿Hay otra pantufla?''

"Por supuesto que hay otra pantufla, ¿por qué habría alguien que se molestaría en tener sólo una?'' Los papeles vuelan, los libros golpean el suelo. Una caja de equipo científico al azar se volcó.

"Sherlock -"

''¡Aha!'' Sherlock está sosteniendo una segunda pantufla persa que John no puede decir no haber visto antes, una pareja idéntica a la que normalmente está escondida en algún lugar cercano a la chimenea. Algo largo y de forma rara está metido en ella. Sherlock lo agarra, gira, y saca una pipa.

Es de vidrio soplado pesado, bulbosa, con un patrón iridiscente bajo su superficie. Parece exactamente como una pipa de tabaco de calabaza antigua. John le da a Sherlock una miráda incrédula.

''¿Qué?'' dice Sherlock. ''Era un regalo.''

"Eso,'' dice John, ''es ridículo.''

"_Has _hecho esto antes,'' dice Sherlock, señalando a la bolsa en la mano de John, la cual tira atentamente de vuelta a él. ''No puedo haber adivinado incorrectamente.''

"Lo he hecho. Pero ha sido hace bastante. ¿Décadas? No, pero casi.'' John mira mientras Sherlock se acomoda de nuevo en su sillón, desenrosca la bolsa, saca una pequeña cantidad de marihuana y la examina de cerca. ''¿Debería ir a por tu magnífica lupa?''

Sherlock gira los ojos. ''Es importante verificar que la calidad es como se ha avisado.''

''No habría pensado que esto era tu...cosa.''

Una ceja. ''¿No?'' Sherlock está metiendo la marihuana en la pipa ahora, bastante expertamente, por lo que puede decir John.

''Bueno, sé que has...experimentado con otras, um, sustancias. No habría pensado que esta era una de ellas.''

"Oh, nunca fue mi adicción principal,'' dice Sherlock despreocupadamente, estudiando la pipa. ''Pero es difícil llegar al uso de una droga dura sin pasar primero por una alteración de los estados más suave.''

"Ah."

''En serio, John.'' Sherlock le da una mirada significativa, inclina su cabeza hacia el sillón habitual de John, y ofrece la pipa. ''Siéntate. Esto es por ti.''

* * *

><p>El gusto es más fresco de lo que John recordaba, como estar en la calle, y sus pulmones están ardiendo, pero no de mala manera. Exhala hacia el techo, siente una corriente cálida de placer saliendo a rastras de su pecho. Sherlock está en el sillón opuesto frente a él, acunando la pipa con una mano mientras acerca la llama de su mechero. Sherlock se apoya en el respaldo, exhala una nube larga y lujosa de humo que se enrosca sobre sus cabezas y sale por la ventana medio-abierta.<p>

''¿Qué piensas?'' dice Sherlock, la voz todavía más profunda de lo normal, los ojos siguiendo a John.

"Mmm,'' dice John, y el pozo de preocupación en su estómago llamado ''Harry'' parece haber desaparecido sin haberse dado cuenta. ''Creo...que necesitas pasar eso aquí otra vez.''

Sherlock sonríe ampliamente.

* * *

><p>''¿Pink Floyd?'' los pies de John están subidos en la mesa del café. ''Es tan cliché, Sherlock, ¿en serio?''<p>

Sherlock está rumiando en una caja polvorienta de discos de vinilo. ''No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, como siempre. Obscured by Clouds, John. Dogs. Empty Spaces. Dudo que realmente les hayas escuchado. Hay pistas. ¿Has reproducido este _hacia atrás_?''

Hay unos golpes amortiguados procedentes de algún lugar de abajo. ''¡Chicos! Chicos, ¿estáis ahí?''

''¡Un momento, Sra. Hudson!'' grita Sherlock, gateando por el respaldo de su sillón y casi cayéndose en un intento de abrir completamente la ventana. ''Un experimento, estoy limpiándolo -''

John maldice en voz baja. ''La comida, Sherlock, nos olvidamos - ¡Ya vamos, Sra. Hudson!'' La cartera de Sherlock vuela a través de la sala y casi se estampa contra la frente de John, provocando otra serie de improperios (todos de John).

''¿Puedes atender eso?''

"Si. Necesito ambos ojos, para futuras referencias.''

Sherlock, limpiando cuidadosamente sus evidencias, lanza una carcajada profunda, y John tiene que morder su labio para evitar reírse mientras cierra la puerta tras de él y baja corriendo las escaleras. La Sra. Hudson le está esperando en su vestido formal, sosteniendo una bolsa de comida para llevar con la puerta principal abierta.

''Lo siento, Sra. Hudson,'' dice John, dando al repartidor lo que espera que sea suficiente dinero. La puerta principal se cierra. ''Cogeré eso. Nos olvidamos de que lo habíamos pedido.''

La Sra. Hudson le da una de sus miradas eternamente pacientes y le da la bolsa. ''Ese experimento de Sherlock, huele bastante...inusual.''

''No lo hace,'' dice John, demasiado cerca de echarse a reír. ''Ya sabe como es con esos experimentos suyos. Sólo podemos esperar que no sea tóxico. Por lo menos todavía no ha quemado la cocina.''

"Oh, eso no es completamente cierto, querido.'' La Sra. Hudson golpea suavemente a John en el hombro. ''Los bomberos han estado más de una vez mientras estabas trabajando. Pero es tan bueno sobre lo de no preocuparte cuando pasas estas cosas. Te preocupas demasiado como yo, puedo decirlo. Se que Sherlock te ahorra esto a veces.''

"No siempre,'' dice John irónicamente. ''Pero puede sorprenderte.''

* * *

><p>''Así que estás diciendo,'' dice John entre mordisco de arroz frito, ''que si un universo alternativo es creado cada vez que hacemos una decisión, y fuéramos capaces de viajar a uno de estos universos casi idénticos de alguna manera, serías capaz de decir que persona vino del universo equivocado.''<p>

"Si.''

"_Sabes _que Star Trek no es televisión realista.''

* * *

><p>''Tienes que admitirlo, esta pipa es <em>ridícula<em>.''

"Si, vale. Pero altamente funcional.''

"Ridículo.'' John hurga en el sillón, saca un objeto familiar y arrugado, lo lanza a Sherlock. ''Nueva regla. Quienquiera que esté usando la pipa lleva el sombrero también.''

"Tienes que estar _bromeando_ -''

''Sin protestas, soldado. Póntelo.''

"Capullo. Tú recoges, entonces.''

''Lo he hecho. Toma.''

Sherlock considera el sombrero, sostiene la pipa con su otra mano. Se para. ''Si tomas una foto y la cuelgas en tu blog, conozco más de quinientas efectivas maneras de matar a alguien y hacer que parezca un accidente.''

''La imagen mental me vale.''

Sherlock se pone el sombrero firmemente en su cabeza, enciende la pipa, y mira sombríamente a John.

Les lleva diez minutos parar de reír.

* * *

><p>Están estirados en el sofá, pies sobre la mesa de café, los largos dedos de Sherlock casi en el lado opuesto, los de John - bueno, no tan lejos. Le ha tocado el turno a John del estéreo y Mick Jagger está prometiendo una pequeña coca-cola y simpatía. Es el cielo absoluto, una burbuja perfecta lejos de hermanas borrachas y amenazas de bomba y asesinos en serie. John no quiere irse nunca.<p>

John había olvidado algunos efectos secundarios de la diversión de la tarde. Sus ojos y boca se sienten completamente desprovistos de hidratación, como si hubiera estado de vacaciones en un planeta desierto. También ha comido más de una sentada de lo que ha comido en los dos días combinado. Suspira contento, hundiéndose más en su asiento. ''Quizás no sea capaz de moverme nunca. Creo que acabo de ganar ocho kilos justo ahora.''

Sherlock mira hacia abajo, la usual mirada afilada ahora suavizada, perpleja. Sonríe con picardía, estira una mano, da palmaditas en el vientre de John. ''Uno y medio. Dos, quizás.'' Deja a su mano posada allí, es cálida, deja una huella de chispas casi eléctricas a través de la camisa de John.

Oh, piensa John. _Oh._

''Cállate.'' Es una protesta natural; sabe que podría quitar la mano de Sherlock, este sería el momento perfecto, pero no lo hace. Tampoco está pensando en lo que eso significa. Mira de vuelta, observa a Sherlock de arriba abajo. ''Has comido casi lo mismo. ¿Sabes qué? Soy tu maldito doctor. Voy a escribirte una receta. Dos sesiones semanales para elevar tu apetito.''

Una carcajada profunda. ''No es una mala idea.'' La mano de Sherlock sigue allí; su pulgar dibujando la más pequeña de las líneas por la camisa de John. Oh Dios. _Así _es como se siente sobre Sherlock. Se siente como si las capas se estuvieran quitando, abrigos y chaquetas, algodón y seda, niebla y humo. Como Sherlock quitándose su disfraz. Capas que sólo servían para oscurecer lo que John conocía desde hace tiempo.

John pone una mano sobre la de Sherlock. Todo está muy quieto excepto por el ruido de la aguja en el vinilo, la música de Mick apagándose.

_Todos necesitamos a alguien en quien podamos sangrar_

_Y si quieres, porqué no sangras sobre mí_

''La noche en que disparaste al taxista,'' dice Sherlock en voz baja. ''Te pregunté para ir a cenar.''

"Si.''

"Nunca había pedido a nadie que comiera conmigo antes. Nunca tuve una razón.''

John se ríe. Sus dedos se mueven, el más pequeño de los indicios de entrelazarlos. ''Es considerado generalmente como buenas maneras invitar a alguien a cenar si disparan a un asesino en serie que amenaza su vida.''

''No seas estúpido.'' Es la respuesta carcajeante de Sherlock. Una pausa. ''Nunca nadie antes había merecido mi tiempo.''

John mira a sus manos, la suya sobre la de Sherlock, y sonríe. Es el cumplido más adorable, estúpido y raro que John pueda imaginar.

Sólo Sherlock.

''Sabes,'' dice John. ''Me siento de la misma manera.''

Los dedos de Sherlock, trazando. Están trazando el borde de los suyos. Todavía puede ser fácilmente disipable, lo que quiera que sea esto. Échale la culpa al humo. Exhalado.

Pero John puede ver claramente ahora, y sólo le lleva un minuto darse cuenta de que la claridad es la realidad más superior.

Toma aliento, cierra su mano sobre la de Sherlock. Fuera del borde. Inhala.

Sherlock no quita su mano. Cuando John mira finalmente hacia él, los ojos de Sherlock tienen un brillo poco natural e intencionado.

Es imposible decir quien se inclina primero. Pura coincidencia, piensa John.

Una sacudida del universo.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Las selecciones de Sherlock de Pink Floyd: ''Obscured by Clouds'' del álbum con el mismo nombre; ''Dogs'', de _Animals_; ''Empty Spaces'' de _The Wall, _que contiene un mensaje escondido famoso.

Las selecciones de los Rolling Stones de John: ''Let it bleed'' del álbum con el mismo nombre.

Una punta del sombrero de ACD ''The Man with the Twisted Lip.''


End file.
